smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Not too far away, the evil wizard Gargamel, his cat Azrael, and his young apprentice Scruple were returning to the hovel after a busy day of finding ingredients in the forest. When they entered, there was a box on the center of the floor. Gargamel walked to the present. "Ooooh, look. A present. No doubt from the Order of Sorcerers." he said, as he looked on the side and noticed it said: 4 Azreeuhl. "Oh, it's for you." "Meow," Azrael said. Gargamel pushed the package forward. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat. It's not a trap. It's a gift. Partake!" he said. "Meow!" Azrael said again. "Look, you don't want it? I'll take it," Gargamel said, reaching out towards the box. "Meow!" Azrael sneered. "Well, then open it, you ridiculous furball," Gargamel groaned. "Cats. Can't live with them, can't serve them with cheese." Azrael cautiously opened the box. Inside, there was nothing more but a little green dot. "A little green dot? Why do you get all the little green dots?" Gargamel asked, as Azrael chased after the dot. "Get it! Get it!" The dot shot over to one wall. Azrael crashed into the wall trying to get it. The dot then shot to another wall. Again Azrael crashed into the wall. Up in the rafters were two small creatures that resembled Smurfs, but were greyish in appearance. They were using Gargamel's old wand to create the green dot. "Father's gonna love this!" the female said. "Hackus wanna play! Let Hackus play with the kitty," the other pale creature said, taking hold of the wand and causing Azrael to yet again hit a wall. "Cover me! I'm going in," the female said, as she dropped down from the rafters and landed on Azrael's head. "Hello, kitty!" Gargamel winked at her, with her bad haircut and odd appearance. "Apparently, I was wrong, Azrael. It was a trap." The tiny creature jumped onto Azrael's back. Azrael rolled around, desperate to knock her off. The female was called Vexy. She gracefully slid down the cat's back, grabbing on to the tip of Azrael's tail. Azrael took off, swishing and shaking. "Yay, Vexy!" the other pale creature called out. Vexy laughed, enjoying the wild ride. "All right, my little Naughties," Gargamel said, calling them to order. Vexy soon found her herself under Azrael's paw. "Uh oh!" Vexy said. "Hackus Hackus! Hackus!" cheered the second pale creature as he grabbed a drapery rope and swung down knocking Azrael on to an open net on the floor. "Good save, Hackus! Now pull, pull," Vexy said, as she and Hackus pulled on the rope, lifting Azrael up into the trap. "Hackus! Cat fishing! Caught a big one!" Hackus said. "And round twelve goes to the Naughties! Woo!" Vexy cheered. "BWAMOOOAGAGAMOOGA!" Hackus shouted. "Well said, my idiot brother," Vexy complimented. "Vexy! It's not nice to point out how big an idiot Hackus is. Still, it was very amusing, my little Naughties," Gargamel said, clapping his hands with devilish glee. "When did you make them, Garggy?" Scruple asked. "When you were cleaning the roof," Gargamel answered. "Did we please you, Father?" Vexy asked. Gargamel considered her question. "No. you didn't. You know what would please me? If you could somehow help me harness the all-powerful Ki energy. That would excite me. Instead, you're just deeply disappointing experiments," he said. "Experiment?" Hackus said, sounding rather upset. "Don't say that, Garggy!" Scruple said. "I think the Naughties are an alright experiment." "Hmpf!" Gargamel said, as he glanced over to Hackus, who was now hitting himself with an empty phial. He then turned to Vexy. "Him more than you. Now, on to the business at hand," he said as he freed Azrael from the net. Azrael dropped to the ground and growled at the Naughties. "Azrael, cease your folly and bring me my planning parchment!" Gargamel ordered. "It's on the first shelf, next to my spell books." "You really think that Azrael could reach up there, Garggy?" Scruple asked. "Well, then, you get me my planning parchment, you idiot," Gargamel boomed. "Hmpf," Scruple said, as he retrieved the parchment and handed it to Gargamel. "Ah! Here we go. Phase 1: Create Naughties." Gargamel grinned. "Check. Phase 2: Create portal, Phase 3: Kidnap Wonder Smurfette, Phase 4: Get Papa Smurf's secret formula, Phase 5: Turn Pale Smurfs Blue, Phase 6: Extract Essence," he continued. "Why would you need Smurf Essence if it's that Smurfs energy you need, Garggy?" Scruple asked. "And wouldn't you need Smurfette in order to get the formula since you created her?" "This is simply a distraction, Scruple! When I extract their essence, that Smurf will show up and try to rescue them, and then, that's when I'll use my dragon wand to capture him and drain him of his energy," Gargamel said. "Also, that miserable Smurfette would never give me the formula, no matter what I try to do. That's why I need the other Smurfette. I can convince her to get me the formula. Anyway, so once you Naughties are blue, I place you into a terrifying machine to extract your essence." "Will it hurt?" Vexy asked, sounding really scared at the thought. "No, of course not. Don't be silly," Gargamel snorted. "Maybe a little. Moving on." Gargamel continued to read the phases of his plan. "Phase 7: Abuse Power, and finally, Phase 8: Destroy Smurf Village!" he said. Scruple sighed due to boredom. "I'm sorry, but is my devilish plan boring you?" Gargamel snarkily asked. "Obviously it is, Garggy," Scruple answered back. "Enough time wasting! Let's get to work," Gargamel said, as he headed for the door. "Father. Wait!" Vexy called out. Gargamel turned to find that Vexy and Hackus had grown pale and weak. "What's happening to them, Garggy?" Scruple asked, unsure as to what was happening. "I don't know. Quick! Get me the spellbook." Gargamel said. Scruple immediately brought over the spell book and Gargamel found the page he was looking for. "Oh no! It says I need Smurf essence in order to keep them alive." he said, not believing what he was reading. "And we don't have Smurf essence," Scruple said. The Naughties began to get weaker and weaker. Gargamel soon found a substitute potion within the contents of the page which could keep them alive. "There's a substitute potion!" Gargamel said. "Quick! We have to make it." Gargamel and Scruple worked together in order to create the substitute potion and just managed to save the Naughties. Gargamel dripped tiny drops of the potion onto each of their little tongues. The Naughties instantly felt better. Gargamel let out a sigh of relief. "Your plan almost failed before it even started," Scruple said. "Just to be on the safe side, in case this happens again, I'll put more of the potion into a phial and carry it around my neck," Gargamel said. "Now what?" Scruple asked. "Now to create the portal to the Smurf Village!" Gargamel said, as he stood at the door and fired the dragon wand towards the muck pond. Electricity crackled throughout the water. A whirlpool-portal began to form. "Excellent," Gargamel chuckled in delight. "Right! Everyone to the portal." Azrael and Scruple ran faster than Gargamel and reached the portal before he did. They then started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Gargamel asked, catching his breath. "The portal's too small, Garggy!" Scruple said, before laughing again. "Seems I lacked sufficient energy for a human-size portal," Gargamel said, as he tried to use the wand again, but nothing happened. "Stupid thing!" "Father, I can fit through there," Vexy said. "Hackus go! Hackus go!" Hackus begged. "Well, let's see. Eeny, meeny, miney...," Gargamel's finger pointed to Hackus. "Moron." "Yeah!" Hackus cheered. "Hackus! Listen to this," Vexy said, signaling that she was wanting to tell him something. "Oh, what?" Hackus asked, before Vexy slapped him on the nose, causing him to fall onto his back. "I win!" Vexy said. "Nicely played. Now I must warn you, your destination is a horror, a realm filled with relentless, crushing quiet, punctuated by the wretched cacophony of joyousness and a monstrously repetitive song," Gargamel warned. Vexy shivered with fear. "Exactly," Gargamel said. "So when you get there, just grab that brown-haired Smurfette and bring her back here." "You got it, Father," Vexy said. And with that, Gargamel threw Vexy into the portal. "Go get that Smurfette!" Gargamel shouted down to her. "Woo! I'm going in," Vexy called out, as she headed through the portal and towards the Smurf Village. Smurf to Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters